Draco inverviews Bowser
by Draco the Dragon2000
Summary: What will happen when draco interviews the king of koopa anything could happen giant dragons, falling ceiling, a mad roy koopa and much much more...


Draco interview Bowser

By Draco the Dragon2000

Camera: We are on in 5...4...3...2...1 were on…

Draco: hello my name is Draco and welcome to Draco's Interview Show.

Roy (from seat): No! It Roy's Interviews with the biggest, coolest and meanest Ro---

Draco: BULLET BILL!

B.B: right Draco!

Bullet bill hit the ceiling and falls down and crushes Roy under plaster and metal.

Roy (under roof): ooww!!

Spike: NOT THE ROOF! Lemmy going to hate you for that!

Draco: be quiet spike!

Iggy: on that topic, where is Lemmy?!

Draco: hmmm…. I don't know

****flashback****

Lemmy is seen hanging above a pool with piranhas inside.

Lemmy: uuurrr… HELP!!

**** End of Flashback ****

Draco: (smiles) today we a have a special guest please welcome King Bowser Koopa!!

Bowser walks onto the stage and sits down on the interviewee chair and roasts a Koopa stage helper with his fire breath.

Koopa: (on fire) AAAAAAAHHH! (Runs off stage)

Bowser: Draco, what are you doing here?

Draco: interviewing show…

Bowser: ooohh…

Draco: Okay question 1: What do you think of Mario?

Bowser: what I think of Mario I think that he a stupid, stinky, cheese eater... GGRRRR!

Mario: (stand up) I hate you as well bowser (stick out tongue). Bowser sticks out tongue back at Mario

Draco: (stand up) okay let's behave nicely; this is my first interviewing show in mushroom kingdom

Mario: hmmmp….

Mario sit back down on they seats and get flatten by Thwomps.

Draco: (ha ha ha).

Bowser: Did you do that Draco?

Draco: yep (hands remote to Bowser), now on to Question 2: Why do you hate people you called by your first name?

Bowser: I just hate people calling me by my first name it so annoying bowser this and bowser that…so that way the Koopalings have to call me king Koopa or king dad.

Draco: Ahh, so that why you firebreath that Goomba…

Bowser: (nod head).....uuhhh Draco? NEXT QUESTION!

Draco: alright Question 3: Do you hate Bowser Jr like I do? –Larry-

Larry: do you Draco?

Draco: yes I do...

Bowser Jr: GRRRR…HEY!!

Draco: Thwomp!!!

Thwomp: RRR!! Right…

Thwomp falls from ceiling and crushed bowser Jr, 100 points.

Larry: hey who that purple dragon in seat 32….

The Purple dragon quickly ran out the door of the studio

Draco: what??!! That was Spyro I must destroy him for my dad

Bowser: no you don't you still have to interview me, Draco

Draco: okay I beat up Spyro later…

Ludwig: I invented something

Draco: no, you didn't...

Ludwig: WWHY ME!! (Sob and sucks thumb)

Draco: oookayy that was really weird (coughs) Question 4: who do you love the most?

Bowser: I love no one expect my wife clawida

Clawida: that so lovely I love you bowser

Bowser: I love you too sugar bun

Draco: …

Larry: hey Draco I thought you don't like to see that

Draco: my parent do it all the time Larry...

Bowser: I thought red didn't get married.

Draco: well he did … moving on to (flips though question on his Clipboard) Question 5: why do you want to take over the mushroom kingdom?

Bowser: I want to take over that kingdom so I can give it to clawida as a present…

Draco: ok than ......hey spike what now

Spike: uuhhh…………..audience questions Draco…

Draco: oh yeah thanks let's pick a seat, okay Seat green guy that nobody likes…..

Luigi: why me…. (Sob) (Sob)

Draco: ask your question?

Luigi: who is your favorite Koopalings?

Bowser: that easy, my seconded youngest son Larry.

Larry: ha in your face other Koopalings

Koopalings: GRR!!

Larry: eep!

Koopalings (except Roy and Lemmy) beat up Larry

Draco: (ignoring the fight) seat I'M TOUGH.

Roy: Help me get out under here or you get POUNDED!

Draco: I don't do it Bowser Jr did…, Seat .much.

Roy: ooh!! He is so dead, when I get out of under here.

Draco: (evil smile)

Spike: uuhhh…Draco…. ask the guy in the seat

Draco: okay…..oh great it's Morton!

Audience: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!

Draco: *sigh* go ahead Morton……

Morton: hey king dad, why did you choose our mum as your wife...

Bowser: when I first saw her, I know we will be together.

Clawida: me too, dear me too.

Draco: hey Morton that was different from what you usually do…

Morton: WE WLL WE WILL ROCK YOU!!!

Draco: so much for different…. -_-

Draco turns to see clawida kiss bowser and then walk away

Draco: see ya clawida

Clawida: see you Draco

Suddenly Gloomtail busted though the wall and Megabreath all of the audience. (Expect Bower's family).

Audience: AAAAAAAHHHH! (Pass out)

Gloomtail: See ya Later MORTALS!!

Gloomtail flys away into the night

Draco: That was great now I don't have any audience to ask, what else to going to destroy the studio.

Then suddenly aliens appear and destroyed the studio, after the destruction has stop Draco pushed his way out of the rubble.

Bowser: (still in his interviewee seat) hmmmp!! I'm not paying for this.

Draco: (hitting his head on the clipboard) stupid stupid me

Lemmy (who somehow escape the trap) DRACO!!!!!

Draco: oh GREAT!!

Lemmy: WHAT HAPPEN TO MY INTERVIEW STUDIO!!

Draco: if you want to know Lemmy, Bowser Jr did it

Lemmy: (his face red and steam coming out of his ears) GGRRR BOWSER JR!!

Draco: (under 4 chairs) yikes I never have seen Lemmy so mad Draco, Bowser Jr better run quickly

Roy: (punches his out of the plaster and metal) where that brat Bowser Jr I'm going to POUND HIM!! (Punches fists)

Lemmy: GGRRR I'm going to get him for THIS!!

Spike who was under some rubble and a thwomp pushes his way out of the rubble.

Spike: (Very Mad) When I get my hand on bowser Jr he is DEAD MEAT!!!

Draco heard something move near seat 22 and bowser Jr comes out the rubble.

Bowser Jr: OOWW! That hurt!

Draco: hey Bowser Jr…

Bowser Jr: WHA!!!

Draco: you better run (points at angry Roy, Lemmy and Spike)

Roy, Blaze and Lemmy: THERE HE IS, GET HIM

Bowser Jr: eep!!

Bowser Jr ran out of the studio 20 with an angry Lemmy, Roy and Spike on this tail

Lemmy, Roy and Spike: COME BACK HERE!!

Bowser Jr: AAAAHHHH!

Draco: (still in the ruined studio) well that all we have so see ya later plit

Goomba: can I say it please

Draco: okay then, knock yourself out

Goomba: YYYEEAAAHH End transmi….. (Gets knocked out by hammer bro)

Draco: *Sigh* flames camera with his black fire

**Transmission Ended…**

**I hope you enjoyed this because I might do more so go and rate this and my other story please.**

**See ya later losers  
****Dracothedragon2000 **


End file.
